


when the fog rolls out

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, The Lonely - Freeform, accidental murder, im so sorry i had to, kind of?, magpod season 5, mourning of loved one, sad jonathan sims, this is just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would've happened if Martin was still an Avatar of the Lonely when they crossed into that domain.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	when the fog rolls out

The Lonely always felt... Off to Jon. Even before everything with Peter Lukas, it never felt like the others. He and Martin had been holding hands as they were crossing over into the Lonely's domain but they had gotten separated when more of the fog came in. The Fog was getting thicker and thicker and Jon could feel the presence of the avatar close to him. He whipped around and felt his power intensify as he starts to speak. 

"Ceaseless watcher turn your undying gaze upon this wretched thing. Have the pain it gave to others multiplied upon them twice fold."

He snaps out of it and he hears screaming. Screaming with a voice all too familiar. The fog start to dissolve around him and he at first doesn't see who it is. He had figured it was someone he hadn't met yet, or someone who had worked for Peter Lukas beforehand. Then he sees it. The cold fog surrounded body of Martin Blackwood. It all clicked. He pulled a hand to his mouth, tears leaking out of his eyes as he figured out what happened. What he did.

He ran over to the un-breathing un-moving body of his lover. He brushed the hair out of the pale man's face, tears still running over his face. "Please.. Martin you're all I have. Please god.." his voices cracks and he chokes on his tears. "Y..you're all I have. I love you Martin.. please just wake up." He starts to get angry and shakes him. "Wake up! Fucking wake up! You can't do this to me Martin!" His knees collapsed under him and he pulls the cold body of the man he loved to his chest. "..I'm so sorry."


End file.
